


Like a Bird I'll Only Fly Away

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, BAMF Women, Community: 1_million_words, Embedded Images, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Flowers, Other, Quotations, Spies & Secret Agents, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and though my love is rare / and though my love is true / and I'm just scared / that we may fall through.</p><p>{<a href="http://clarascarters.tumblr.com/post/137117249634/jane-austen">x</a>.}</p><p>Title from "I'm Like a Bird" by Nelly Furtado. Quote on graphic from Charlotte Brontë's Jane Eyre.</p><p>ETA: Originally I cited Jane Austen. This was the wrong Jane. I am sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bird I'll Only Fly Away

[ ](http://imgur.com/H67Plhr)


End file.
